American Fry
by fryfanSpyOrama
Summary: Song Parody of the classic "American Pie" by Don McLean Please R


American Fry (Parody of Don McLean's " American Pie)

A long long time ago

I can still remember how that show used to make me smile

And I knew if I gave it a chance

That I'd be happy and do a little dance

And maybe it'd be on for a long while.

But August 10, made me shiver

Saying goodbye to Fry, Leela and Bender

But we still had a blast

Bender traded away his metal ass.

I can't remember if I cried

When I learned about the end of this space ride

But something touched me deep in side

The day the show died.

So bye-bye, Mr. Philip J. Fry

With a girlfriend named Leela

Who's got only one eye

And that good ole Bender's still drinking whiskey and rye

Saying this'll be the day that we die

This'll be the day that we die.

Did you know this pizza delivery boy

Is now a comic and an action toy

Maybe it is just as so

Can you believe in FOX's role

May god damn their mortal souls

And I hope he takes it real slow.

Well, I knew the show would be big hit

But FOX still treated like it was shit

Of course we know we were screwed

What's a bunch of die-hard fans to do?

All we can say is that FOX, you suck

Caring only about the mighty buck

And we all knew we were out of luck

The day the show day.

We started singing'

So bye-bye, Mr. Philip J. Fry

With a girlfriend named Leela

Who's got only one eye

And that good ole Bender's still drinking whiskey and rye

Saying this'll be the day that we die

This'll be the day that we die.

Now for five years we've been having fun

Watching the PE crew getting the job done

Making a whole bunch of deliveries.

Well I also like the Professor and Scruffy

Hermes and that sexy Asian, Amy

Dr. Zoidberg seemed real funny to me

Oh and while FOX was looking down

The PE crew just made them frown

Their decision was adjourned

With no chance of a return

And Matt and David fought for the show

But FOX merely gave them a big "no"

And we all just said FOX, you blow

The day the show died

We were singing

So bye-bye, Mr. Philip J. Fry

With a girlfriend named Leela

Who's got only one eye

And that good ole Bender's still drinking whiskey and rye

Saying this'll be the day that we die

This'll be the day that we die.

Now we fans sent in a bunch of letters

Saying keeping the show was for the better

FOX merely threw them in the trash.

72 episodes and dying fast

The show on FOX just couldn't last

The PE crew was in for a big crash.

Now we remember Fry and Leela's first kiss

It was a moment that we all didn't miss

Now Leela can never be sad

Because she also found her mom and dad

And her pet Nibbler is not what he seems

Fry in the future was part of his scheme 

Leela, "the other" we can only dream

The day the show died.

We started singing

So bye-bye, Mr. Philip J. Fry

With a girlfriend named Leela

Who's got only one eye

And that good ole Bender's still drinking whiskey and rye

Saying this'll be the day that we die

This'll be the day that we die.

Oh once a week we'd love coming to this place

This generation's _Lost In Space_

But some say it's more like _Star Trek_

_Star Wars_ stuff was also used

To keep us fans still amused

But FOX won't now bring it back.

Oh and Fry started blowing that holophone

I can sense Leela's loving tone

It was the scene we've waited for

Leela and Fry together and maybe score

But the fact it was last episode that night

Just made us think it wasn't right

But FOX just laughed with delight

The day the show died

We were singing

So bye-bye, Mr. Philip J. Fry

With a girlfriend named Leela

Who's got only one eye

And that good ole Bender's still drinking whiskey and rye

Saying this'll be the day that we die

This'll be the day that we die.

I knew August 10 was the end

And it felt I was losing a friend

But they'll live on in my memories

I learned that the show wasn't done

Cartoon Network now has it in rerun.

But it doesn't just feel same to me

And in the end the fans just cheered

But to FOX we all just jeered.

No other word was spoken

Because all our hearts were broken

And the three people I admired a lot

Fry, Leela and the lovable robot

Are all gone, but won't be forgot

The day the show died

And we were singing

So bye-bye, Mr. Philip J. Fry

With a girlfriend named Leela

Who's got only one eye

And that good ole Bender's still drinking whiskey and rye

Saying this'll be the day that we die


End file.
